She and He
by katyedavis
Summary: A set of poems written about each other throughout their years at Hogwarts is found. Who finds it first, I wonder?
1. First Year (His Poem)

**Little Green Diary**

Today is the day I begin wizard school  
I felt elated but almost too cool  
Today was the day I would finally get out  
If I were allowed to, I'd probably shout

The hustle of the station was extraordinarily loud  
However, I barely noticed while I sat on my cloud  
I was above everyone else, even those that mattered  
Although the moment I met **her** that was immediately shattered.

She waltzed in clearly on the prowl  
I bet she was surprised when she met my scowl.  
She asked if I'd seen a frog but I didn't care  
The only thing I could think about was that hair

It was bushy and wild but I started to seethe  
I suddenly wondered how she was able to breathe  
I was hoping she was looking for a comb or a brush  
Even with those things it could make it too plush

She stood there impatiently waiting for my answer  
I smirked in her direction but it didn't impress her  
She was ordered away but not without a sigh  
I claimed she was hideous but that was a lie

She surrounded my thoughts for the rest of the day  
Oh, how I despised her know-it-all ways  
Her smarts and her wit were strange from someone not of my kind  
They bothered me completely and yes, I do mind.

I'm going to make her life a living hell  
This will be a lot of fun, I can tell


	2. First Year (Her Poem)

_A/N: For the first 14 chapters they will be the poems that they have written about each other. It's not until the 15__th__ chapter that it turns into a normal story. Just putting that out there :) _

**Little Red Diary**

It was exciting to get away from my house  
At least, that's what I told myself while I pulled on my blouse  
I was extra nervous and I couldn't tell why  
Even in my head it sounded like a lie

I knew exactly why I was nervous and scared  
It wasn't the sound of the station that so heavily blared  
I never had the opportunity to be around magic  
At least, I don't think so but I've read enough to be a fanatic.

This silly little boy had asked if I had seen his frog  
Of course I hadn't but it would be easier to find a dog  
I decided to help him find his wonderful pet  
Only to meet someone that I'd later regret

His hair was unnaturally blonde and his eyes quite icy  
Maybe I could calm them by just being the nice me  
I was so wrong and he was so rude  
His manner and egotism began to evilly exude

I decided then that I would never rely on him for help  
Even if it provoked him to yelp  
I couldn't stand his conceited way  
If I ever came across him again I would make him pay

I am going to ignore his hurtful glances  
Boys like him don't deserve second chances


	3. Mudblood (His Poem) 2nd Year

**Mudblood**

It's a pity I still see her around the school  
I thought that she would have left, that poor little fool.  
She hangs around two people that I greatly despise  
That was rather stupid for someone who is so wise.

She got in my way yet again today  
I couldn't help what I happened to say  
She made me so mad that I couldn't think  
I wish I had yelled instead or been able to throw a drink

The insult had slipped so easily from my tongue  
I watched her eyes grow fiery as if it hadn't stung  
She couldn't hide the tears that brought on such a flood  
I knew that she understood the term Mudblood.

She didn't hide and she didn't flee  
Because of that I didn't hold much glee  
Instead the weasel tried to make me eat slugs  
I'm glad it backfired before I experienced such a bug

Potter could scream at me and Weasley could shout  
She just stood there looking for a way out  
My words weren't as satisfying as I thought they would be  
Lately nothing ever seemed to satisfy me

I said I would make her life a living hell  
Maybe I have, only time will tell


	4. Mudblood (Her Poem) 2nd Year

**Mudblood**

I woke up this morning with great expectations  
Who knew my day would end with more complications  
I couldn't understand it and I doubt I ever could  
I'll never know why he chooses to hurt people the way that he would

My day started out completely normal  
I regarded my friends by being formal  
I went to class like any good student  
I was never rude but rather quite prudent

I often took time in my dorm to play with my cat  
Though, I was thankful for not having seen that self-righteous prat  
Later that day my whole world changed  
Not for the better since my emotions were rearranged

I stood there defending my very best friends  
He stood there haughtily or so he pretends  
He spats out an insult so evilly drawn  
It's forever in my memory since I cried until dawn

Mudblood he says, so vile and cruel  
Mudblood he says, there in front of the whole school  
Mudblood he called me, that devilish name  
I've never felt so dirty, unclean or lame

This name that he called me, I knew of it well  
It was something I'd hoped to never dwell  
However, the word stuck to me like flies on paper  
No matter how bad I wanted it to turn into vapor

No one could console me  
They just let me be  
I cried myself to sleep that night  
Wondering when I'll ever start to feel right

I couldn't wait for the moment when it was his turn  
Then he'll finally know how it feels to burn


	5. Punches (His Poem) 3rd Year

**Punches**

I've taken a lot of hits before  
But it more than being slammed into a door  
Her punch hurt but it's not something I'd openly admit  
But it won't be something I'll soon forget

I expected a curse, a hex, or even a spell  
No telling how long my face is going to swell  
That vile, low class witch has gone too far  
But nothing I can concoct would come up to par

She's far too smart for her own good  
If I knew a way to destroy her, I would  
Or would I?  
It wouldn't exactly be a piece of pie

She's occupied my thoughts constantly since the moment we arrived  
Something within me feels well beyond revived  
I'm not sure what it is but I know it isn't good  
I know I should investigate it further, I really should

The more I think about her it drives me mad  
This definitely isn't good, it's full on bad  
I've outweighed all possible feelings and some that would never appear  
At least I hope they never surface, that would be my greatest fear

There are several feelings I would rule out immediately  
At least, I hope they are but I think about them repeatedly  
To like her or respect her would be completely foolish  
Considering her punches she's quite brutish

I'll hate her as long as I live, I think  
No doubt I'll hate her, I won't even blink


	6. Completely Elated (Her Poem) 3rd Year

**Completely Elated**

I've hated him since first year and it's already my third  
I'm flying so high I feel like a bird  
Thanks to the time turner I can relive it over and over  
It's almost as nice as finding a four leaf clover

He planned for Buckbeak to be killed but why?  
Just so he could enjoy something good die?  
He's so foul and I loathe that slimy ass  
If I had the chance to punch him again, I wouldn't pass

Still, something wasn't as pleasing as my punch  
Not even the turkey that I had for lunch  
He's occupied my thoughts since day one  
I wish that I could be rid of him and just be done

Something like that would never be easy  
The thought of good riddance makes me feel queasy  
Sure, my life would be much more pleasant  
Maybe full of books all packaged to look like a present

If he were to leave Hogwarts then life would be heavenly  
However, something would be missing chemically  
I know it sounds strange but it feels kind of endearing  
I like that he goes out of his way to insult me, even his sneering

No, those thoughts can't be possible because he's stupid and egotistical  
Nothing about him screams romantic or mystical  
I'll forever hate him and to this I swear  
I hope, for my sake, that he isn't always there

I'll hate him forever and this I know  
My diary will always remind me that I said so 


	7. She (His Poem) 4th Year

_**A/N: Dramione poem written for the Daily Prophet poetry competition. Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. Chaser 1 of Wimbourne Wasp. **_

I'll never forget the look in her eyes.  
She thought she could hide it by clever disguise.  
She had a wrinkled nose and chestnut hair.  
She made me realize what had always been there.

She had a dance of freckles that littered her face,  
She had poise and laughter that was filled with so much grace,  
I could only admire her only from afar,  
But every move she makes leaves a scar.

She burns me up with her quick wit.  
She makes me realize that I am being git.  
She's quick with a punch and I'm quick with an insult.  
It doesn't help that we're positively occult.

She caught me staring one time before.  
In fact, it was when she was dancing in the middle of the floor.  
I watched as she laughed and danced with that dunce.  
Maybe I should have asked her to dance just once.

But the searing fire that followed her glare,  
Told me that I couldn't continue to stare.  
She melted my heart with that fiery gaze.  
She turned my ice cold front into a watery glaze.

I'm not sure why and I'm not sure how.  
But she manages to turn my world upside down.  
Fire met ice and defeated it slowly.  
I like her despite her class being so lowly.

She makes me wonder if I have a chance.  
She is what I need, if only by happenstance. 


	8. He (Her Poem) 4th Year

**He**

I'll never forget the look in his eyes  
It held everything I felt I should despise  
He looked so different with his smoldering stare  
I tried to deny what had always been there

He watched me dance throughout the night  
Although, if he'd have asked to cut in it wouldn't have been right  
Why should he cut in? He doesn't like me  
At least, I hope he doesn't by any degree

All of a sudden, I'm drawn to his charm  
His stares and his words never caused me real harm  
Am I dancing with Victor to make him jealous?  
Why did I wear this dress? It's much too frivolous!

I caught him staring at me and, due to habit, I glared at him  
Just when the lights had started to dim.  
He bowed his head in my direction quickly  
Then he bolted towards to door swiftly.

My class distinction aside, I'm drawn to his flame  
I knew in my heart that no one else is to blame  
It could be the dress or the way I wore my hair  
But nothing I do could save me from that stare

I really liked it and I'll admit it  
Maybe one day, I'll get it again from that git  
I shouldn't feel this way, it's almost forbidden  
In fact, it is and in my heart it should remain hidden

If anyone knew I liked him so…  
My life would be over and no one can know.


	9. Silent (His Poem) 5th Year

Silent

For months I watched her walk in and out of that room  
What could she need in there where the darkness would always loom?  
In fact, I saw multiple people go in and out of there  
I was forced to monitor halls because I lost a dare

It was her, really, that I was coming to see  
Since that night at the ball I've watched her just be  
Things I never noticed before, I'm noticing now  
The thrill of her wit is positively…OW!

I got a blasted paper cut from my stupid journal  
I think about her all night so I'm practically nocturnal  
Maybe I'm just tired or thinking too much  
Nothing could explain the paper I decided to clutch

But that's beside the point, I was wondering about that room  
That room looked like it could hold no more than a broom  
Unfortunately, someone caught on and I had to act natural  
It was a natural disaster that was beyond supernatural

She got in trouble with the rest of them and I had longed to hold her waist  
I tried to catch her first but was beaten by more haste  
I didn't want anything bad to happen to her there  
But I always have to act like I don't care

It could ruin my reputation and ruin hers too  
That's not something I ever want to do  
It doesn't matter if I like her, I can never act on it  
I'll just have to forget it and keep my tongue well bit

She's harder to ignore than you would think  
But I don't want to forget…so I won't even blink 


	10. His Silence (Her Poem) 5th Year

His Silence

I thought for sure that after that night things would have changed  
They didn't change at all, now we're merely estranged  
He won't even speak to me, no insult prepared  
I thought he would have said something by now, I thought that he cared

I guess I was wrong about him and about everything else I felt  
He's no more than a memory that used to make my heart melt  
The way he looked at me that night at the ball  
I can't stop thinking about it, not at all.

I've tried to forget him, I've tried to ignore it  
It's not that easy to forget that git  
I wish I couldn't remember his ice cold stare  
Or that slicked back platinum blonde hair

I can't forget how good he looked in green that night  
I can't forget how handsome he looked, thanks to dim light  
I want to get rid of him in every way possible  
Unfortunately for me, it won't be plausible

When he found us in the room of requirement  
I felt like I'd been submerged in a different environment  
He acted so different and yet still the same  
Naturally, I didn't expect him to refer to me by my first name

He's in my dreams, him and that stare  
I have a feeling he'll always stay there  
Now I'm even surer it was my dress that seduced him  
He hasn't look at me that way since, in fact he's been quite grim

What a fool I am to think he'd be different  
I'll never forgive myself for being so ignorant


	11. Darkness Falls (His Poem) 6th Year

_A/N: Okay, three poems left BEFORE it turns into the real story. I thought I should tell you guys that __ I'm so happy with the response that I'm getting from this story and I love you all very much! _

**Darkness Falls**

I forced myself to feel like I was okay  
Even though I knew it would never be that way  
He threatened my family, my friends, and my life  
I had to live my sixth year in strife

I tried not to let her see me in distress  
I didn't want to let her know fear made me its permanent address  
But she looked gorgeous at that party and every day as well  
Just looking at her made my heart swell

I feared for her fate during this awful war  
I feared for her more than anything else, right down to my core.  
I couldn't look at her this last year at school  
It wasn't because I thought I was too cool

She's the brightest witch of our time and she would have seen through my charade  
She would have figured out my fear and held a parade  
She couldn't know that I was about to commit a crime most horrible  
I didn't want to do it but I had to, no matter how deplorable.

The moment I do, she'll see me as nothing more than a monster  
A rich and snotty brat turned complete imposter  
I didn't want to be this and I didn't want it to occur  
Now that I'm in too deep there will be nothing better for her

We don't belong in each other's worlds when it's beauty versus evil  
I wish I could hide her from this world but even that's lethal  
They would target her next and because of her blood she'll be spent  
If her blood be spilled, no matter how dirty, my heart would be bent

I can't go through with this murder even though he chose me  
I'd rather be struck by lightning or drown in the sea.  
I want her in my life but she won't take me at all  
Not even with the hope she showed me that night at the ball

How can I go through with something so evil and cruel?  
I'm not a perfect choice, I'm merely a tool.


	12. Fear of Darkness (Her Poem) 6th Year

_**A/N: Before I get a lot of questions: Calve is the releasing of ice or parting of it **____** onward!**_

**Fear of Darkness**

Something was off about him but I didn't know what  
His eyes weren't as icy and there was no rhythm to his strut  
I knew something was wrong if not immediately  
He didn't insult me like he used to frequently

Sometimes I could count on that one glance a day  
Sometimes I'd like it and other times I want him to go away  
I didn't like this change, I didn't like it at all  
I daresay that maybe I've begun to fall

No, not fall in love…or maybe I have  
Those glaciers that used to reside within his eyes were beginning to calve  
I missed them in every way possible even though they don't miss me  
I must face the fact that we are never to be

Still, it must be something that I could never understand  
If only someone would talk to him or offer him a hand  
I doubt those beasts he calls friends are even interested in his mood  
Then again, maybe they knew why he always seemed to brood

Was I wrong to defend him and say that he wasn't a deatheater?  
I won't admit it if I'm wrong but I'm definitely no cheater  
Although, there is a secret that I'll tell you and you alone  
Be prepared to have your mind blown.

That day in Slughorn's class, when we had to make that love potion…  
That potion so fierce that it would provoke the deepest devotion  
I recognized that smell that stirred in that pot  
I noticed it that instant but I tried to act like I had not

He was the one who smelled like spearmint toothpaste  
I tried to get away from the cauldron with a great amount of haste  
No, it couldn't be that I'm…in love with this boy  
I can't say this feeling brings me much joy

I can't like him, I won't like him, but can I stop myself?  
I doubt it…I'm so frazzled that I can't even rhyme.  
Goodnight, Diary. 


	13. Regretfully Yours (His Poem) 7th Year

Her Blood On My Hands

I watched her lay there  
Her emotions were completely bare  
There was nothing I could do  
Even though I desperately wanted to

Her screams interrupted my sleep at night  
I wish I had stood up for her, I wish I had the courage to fight  
If I had tried to stop Bellatrix, we would both be dead  
I'd rather her live while I toss and turn in my bed

Her eyes were so lifeless that night at the manor  
It felt like someone knocked the wind out of me with a hammer  
If I had saved her, would things have changed for the better?  
Or would I be sitting here like I am writing my diary a letter?

There was no way to deny my feelings for this witch  
She has captivated me emotionally and I know now that it's not a glitch  
If she felt anything for me before that night  
Then it was long gone by now and our future no longer bright

Was it ever bright before?  
I always wanted us to be more  
My damn reputation had been more important than she  
Even though it's no longer my priority, that's why we could never be

I'll never love someone as much as I loved she 

_Regretfully Yours,_

_He_


	14. Forever Yours (Her Poem) 7th Year

I had no idea how dark the times were going to get  
Even if I had the faintest clue, I wouldn't make a bet  
I wouldn't bet that my first tattoo would be something so vile  
I wouldn't bet that it would hurt as bad and sting for awhile

There is one thing that I would bet on every single time  
It's a bitter bet to make and feels as if I swallowed a lime  
In my wildest dreams I never would have imagined  
The man that I love would have watched as it happened

I felt betrayed in more ways than one  
He should have stopped her but he needed courage, which he had none  
I cried, I wept, I screamed and even still  
He did nothing to help me…did he have means to kill?

What would a Mudblood like me possibly mean to him?  
Nothing…it seems.

Diary, you've heard all of my stories…seven years of them.  
You've been faithful and as unique as an uncommon gem  
I fear I must let you go as well as all of my thoughts of him  
Because he and I will never be an item

So, I'm parting with you memory and I hope you can forgive me  
Even though I'll never love someone as much as I loved he.

_Forever Yours,_

_She_

**A/N: And the OFFICIAL fic will begin now **** no more rhyming and no more poems. So, who do you think finds a set of poems first? Leave me your guess in the reviews! The answer will be revealed in the next chapter. **


	15. The Way To Begin

**The Way To Begin**

They were two very different people with two very different outlooks on life. However, there were things that they did the same. They both wrote diaries, poetry really, dealing with the other. Neither of them knew that they were the subject of every verse. They thought about each other often but their thoughts were dark. The older they got, the darker the realities became for them. They spent seven years of their lives thinking and dreaming of the other person in secret but they were cheated out of something that could have been wonderful.

They both walked over gravel that was littered by the demolished school that they both knew and lived in for quite some time. For each of them, this was home away from home. Yet, they walked.

They didn't walk together.

One preoccupied the bridge while one sneaked around the rubble on the opposite side of the castle. They were both relieved that the war was over but both were sad. They were sad for those that lost their lives but they were even more sad for each other.

Hermione kicked excess rubble off the side of the bridge and just wished. She wished she could have her family back and her friends. The truth was, nothing would ever be the same. Nothing. Her feelings were wrecked and the stinging that came from the brand on her arm hurt even more.

"How are you feeling?" Ron questioned, placing an unwelcomed hand on her lower back.

She knew they had felt that he should protect her, but what would he protect her from? The evil is over. The war is done. Instead, it should be her that comforts him. After all, he did lose his brother.

"Truthfully, I don't know how to feel," She told him, monotonously.

He understood and respected the silence that fell between them. For that, she was glad. Hermione would rather watch Harry unfold and relax into himself now that the power that corrupted his life had been destroyed. Nothing could hurt him anymore. However, she couldn't find it in herself to stop thinking about Draco. She watched as he walked over to his parents. Giving consent to the brand on his arm much like she had given consent to hers. She couldn't be angry with him but she wanted to be.

Despite his lack of effort to stop his aunt from hurting Hermione, she understood that he needed to be granted safety. He never learned otherwise. No one had ever taught him. So, for that, she couldn't be angry. However, she'd damn well try.

Hermione walked towards Harry but her feet caught something that didn't feel like demolished bricks. She looked down and was stunned at what she saw under her feet.

A wand.

It wasn't the elder wand since that was in Harry's hand but she secretly wondered if it was the wand of someone who had lost their life in battle. Whether it was a Deatheater or one of her classmates, she slipped the wand into her bag without looking around to see if someone was searching for it.

She was curious as to whose wand it really was.

-XOX-

Draco stumbled over the broken bricks and lost lives as he searched for something that he couldn't believe he had lost to begin with. The whole search would have been easier if he hadn't lost his wand.

He had hoped to sneak in amongst the demolished castle where no one would know where he was or that he had managed to come back in search of something. He felt humiliated.

That's not something that he would just openly admit but he hadn't wanted to leave his classmates behind. He wanted to fight with them against the dark force that consumed his life from infancy. He wanted to feel normal, free, and sane. He wanted to erase the old him and embrace the new…but that wasn't something he could do just yet.

He had lost enough friends, enough classmates, and shown enough feeling for one day. He needed to take some time off and get about as far from here as he could. If only for a few weeks or months. Maybe even a year would be good.

He had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see what he had slipped on. His pride had gotten the best of him and he bolted up to dust the obscene amount of dust and debris that he had all over his already ruined robes. When he looked around for what had tripped him, he was shocked to see that it was a red journal.

Not just any journal, but one with writing on it.

_Property of H.J.G._

He didn't open it.

Instead, he hid it within his robe pocket. He didn't know who H.J.G. was but he was certainly interested in what they would have to say. Maybe it could prove to be something useful…but for what, he didn't know.


	16. Completely Unexpected

Hermione just sat on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands. She was so exhausted that she didn't see how she was going to be able to function. Her head was pounding, her eyes were sore, and she hadn't even finished her morning tea. Her new job was ripping her to pieces and all of these new case studies that were crawling their way into her office every day were getting to be a little much. When was she going to be able to work on these cases? That was the whole reason she even took the job with the Magical Law Enforcement. She didn't want to sit at a desk all day and push papers. She helped defeat The Dark Lord, for Merlin's sake.

Sure, the war may have been five years past but that doesn't mean it didn't happen. It certainly didn't mean she had to resort to paperwork for other witches and wizards who were less qualified than she was. She would know…SHE DID THE PAPERWORK!

Hermione waited patiently for her morning post as she shimmied into her pencil skirt. It used to fit but since she barely has time to eat, she had to resort to wearing a belt with everything. She started searching frantically through her entire flat for her burgundy briefcase and nearly cried when she still couldn't find it.

"Bullocks!" She shouted furiously.

When the post had finally arrived, she sorted through her mail to see that an invitation to the long overdue wedding of Ginny and Harry was in about two months, a letter from Ron about his recent visits to countries he had never been to, and then a bill for her nearly overdue rent that she still wasn't going to be able to pay until next week.

She completely disregarded the mail and left it on her kitchen table for her to read later. She also decided to forgo looking for her briefcase for the sake of being on time. She had been at least five minutes late to work every day for the past two weeks and she was positive that her boss would have a talk with her if she didn't start coming in on time.

The crowd of all the people hurrying to get to their places of work was the usual sequence of things for Hermione. She was used to looking like a zombie among all of her other counterparts in the morning, even with five cups of tea or coffee in their systems. She finally arrived at her small cubicle and groaned inwardly at the pile of cases that had grown since last night into this morning. If she didn't need her job so bad she would have left right then.

"Morning Hermione," her cubicle mate, Brenda, called out in that obnoxious cheerful tone.

She loved talking to Brenda but with the way that she felt this morning, she wasn't going to be able to concentrate on the conversation at hand. Hermione just waved and smiled like she always did before plopping down in her computer chair. When she did that, she heard a thud and realized that the burgundy briefcase she had been steadily looking for had, in fact, been left at the office.

"Phillips wanted me to tell you that there will be an important staff meeting in about five minutes. He wants you to make sure you bring some case studies as examples," Brenda informed, going back to consistent plugging of evidence.

"Do you know what it's about?" Hermione questioned, picking out four random case studies before continuing to go to her meeting.

"Not the faintest. I hear that there may be a new guy…" Brenda gossiped, as always.

Hermione said that if someone came in with a better job that was just as qualified, or less, that she would end up hexing them from this time to the next.

-XOX-

"So nice of you to join us, Miss Granger," Phillips echoed, watching Hermione walk into the meeting a couple minutes later than she had wanted to.

If it hadn't been for all the paperwork and itineraries of all the officers stacked up on her desk she may have actually been there on time. She couldn't say that though.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Phillips. It won't happen again!" Hermione practically shouted before taking a seat down at the desk across from where Brenda was already sitting.

Mr. Phillips just continued his speech while Hermione got her papers and things ready for the list of notes that she usually had to take when she was in one of his board meetings.

"So, I was right…" Brenda whispered across the table.

"About?" Hermione questioned.

"They are bringing in a new guy," Brenda informed.

"Why are they bringing in someone new?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"You know that case we've been working on regarding the missing gems from that famous art gallery that opened up in Diagon Alley about a week ago?" Brenda questioned.

"Seems I remember doing the paperwork," Hermione answered sarcastically.

"Well, evidence is pointing towards something almost as big as Voldemort itself. These gems are being used but they aren't sure how,"

"So, what is this new guy going to bring to the enforcement?" Hermione questioned, curiously furrowing her forehead.

"Apparently, the chief thinks that a former Deatheater who has recently turned good could help us solve the case," Brenda informed sitting back in her seat.

"A former Deatheater?" Hermione whispered harshly.

"I would like to introduce the newest member of our team, Mr. Draco Malfoy," Chief Phillips announced.

There were several claps echoing throughout the room but Hermione just turned her head slowly to get a glimpse of the tall, muscular, handsome, and impeccably dressed blonde who already had his eyes trained on her. She groaned inwardly and slouched in her chair.

"Do you know him?" Brenda asked while clapping.

"I wish I could say no," Hermione answered, vaguely aware of the sore feeling that graced her forearm where her scar was located.

It was healing rather nicely and the word was faint but it still hurt sometimes when she was thinking about it. She was more painfully aware of its presence now that she was in the company of the one who watched her suffer.

"I can assure you that we have put together quite the team for you to be able to carry out investigation. You will be able to have the entire fifth floor to yourself as we have evacuated offices for the team to move into. So, let's meet your new team," Chief Phillips interrupted Hermione's train of thought.

She was too busy avoiding those eyes that made her feel cold inside. It was almost as if they had Dementor strength. Chief Phillips was rummaging through his briefcase for the list of team members and it just seemed to slow down time. Hermione could feel him stare at her and she couldn't say she felt uncomfortable. She didn't feel wonderful but it wasn't unpleasant.

"Let's see here. Your assistant officers will be Will Sykes and Hermione Granger," Hermione cringed.

She had waited for opportunities to be part of the force and actually work on cases but why did it have to be this one? She didn't want to work on something with Malfoy! That would make it horribly uncomfortable for the both of them.

"Your researchers with be Brenda Honeycutt, Hilary Hinson, and Bobby White," Chief said.

Draco just nodded in response with a half-smile before thanking him quietly for the team. Draco grabbed his briefcase and headed for the fifth floor, or so Hermione assumed.

"At least we'll be working together…does this make him our new boss?" Brenda questioned, getting up from the meeting table.

"The Chief is my boss. I'm not sure what Malfoy is," Hermione snipped.

"Bad blood?" Brenda questioned, walking with Hermione out the door.

"Depends on whose blood you're talking about. I might see you upstairs. Right now, I want to go have a talk with the Chief," Hermione said, stalking behind him as he walked to his office.

She'd be damned if she was going to work on a case with Draco Malfoy. She wasn't going to back down without a fight.


	17. The Chief

"Chief, I'm begging you to reconsider," Hermione pleaded with her boss.

She was tired of slinging paperwork but she would happily go back to it if it meant that she didn't have to work on a case with Draco Malfoy.

"Miss Granger, I've given your situation the devotion that it needed. I hear you, I do, but I need you on this case more than anyone else. We need a bright mind to help guide the team," the Chief sighed.

"There has to be another case somewhere. What about the missing Quidditch goggles from last week or...maybe find the culprit behind the negative cartoons of house elves? I've been filling that paperwork out for weeks!" She argued.

"My mind has been made up Miss Granger. Either you move your stuff to the fifth floor office or you move it out to the street. The choice is yours," he countered.

Hermione sighed in defeat. If she didn't need this job so badly then she would have walked out of the office then and there. Unfortunately, she still had a flat payment to pay, her monthly subscription to Witches Weekly was due, groceries to buy, and several other charities that she refused to neglect were waiting for her donations.

She quietly left the Chief's office and looked at her nearly emptied cubicle before waving her wand to have things sorted neatly in a box someone left for her.

"I take it you're moving up to the fifth floor then?" Brenda questioned, holding her boxes in her arms.

"Seems like it," Hermione stated, tossing her wilted gillyweed plant in the trash can.

"What is the big deal about working with this Malfoy fellow? He's very attractive. I would think he would be right up your alley!" Brenda shouted, gaining light attention from several others in their cubicles.

"I wouldn't touch that unless I was the last woman on Earth. In fact, I'm not even sure I would do it then," she whispered harshly, snarling at the comment while picking up her box and walking towards the elevator.

"So, what's the story?" Brenda questioned, still curious.

"Nothing. We just hated each other in school is all," Hermione lied.

It had been much more than that. Sure, she had liked him in school but she blamed the past on her inexperienced adolescence and ignored the feelings she had once had. The last time she saw him was a memory she would like to forget. Unfortunately, the memory was etched into her arm that she kept conveniently covered.

"Must be pretty serious for you to approach the chief about it," Brenda commented, kindly letting it fall by the way side as the elevator approached the fifth floor.

"It was a serious rivalry," Hermione whispered, walking out of the elevator and down the hall to find her new office.

The corridor had six empty offices with an executive office at the front. That was Draco's office and Hermione could see him pacing about with several documents in his hand. The meeting room was lined with glass windows and was littered with even more documents.

"All this paper...now it's starting to feel like my cubicle," Brenda joked which caused Hermione to smile.

She chose the first office because it was closer to the meeting table and closer to the elevator. She wanted to know that she could get away if she needed to.

"I'll take the one across the hall," Brenda said, instantly pulling out her wand to decorate.

Hermione didn't really feel the need to do a whole lot to her office. She covered it in burgundy paint that had gold lining at the top. Her wall was covered in moving photographs from her school days and the past couple of years with her friends that she rarely saw anymore. There was only one picture that stood completely still. It was a picture of her parents.

Originally, she had been in the picture with them because they had all traveled to Rome but she had never found the courage to find them again. She missed them.

"I-uh...came to see if you were finding your office to your liking?" a deeper, yet familiar, voice echoed from behind her.

She ignored him. She was not in the mood to talk to Draco Malfoy right now. Not in the slightest.

"I can see that you have," he whispered.

"I would prefer if we only spoke at meetings. Nothing more, nothing less," she said, turning around to give him a cold stare.

Hermione admits that he was a little more handsome than he was in school but she would admit nothing else. The scar on her arm was in complete pain just looking at him.

"I have the meeting itinerary already typed up and laid out on your desk. If you have any questions, don't hesitate," he whispered the last part and turned to walk out of her office.

Once he had, Hermione slammed the door shut behind him and couldn't resist wiping at the angry tears that had surfaced once he left.

She couldn't stand this. She didn't know how much she could take with this case but her life depended on this case. Her future at the agency depended on this. She wanted to move up in the world on her own without the thought of Draco Malfoy. She wanted the memories of him to die with the rest but they won't. They never will.

-XOX-

Hermione ate her dinner quietly as she sat at the table with Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville. They all made a pact to meet at least once a week at someone's house and have dinner. Ginny had just returned from the Quidditch season on holiday from the Harpies, Luna and Neville took their time out of being professors at Hogwarts, Harry and Ron were done with Auror duties, and Hermione just sat there holding all of the secrets she wished she could unleash.

Of course, Ginny knew that something was wrong with Hermione.

"You're awful quiet tonight," Ron managed to say to Hermione with a mouthful of food.

"For Merlin's sake, Ron, don't talk when your mouth is full! Honestly," Ginny scolded.

"You are kind of quiet tonight, Hermione. Are you tired?" Luna questioned dreamily.

"I'm exhausted. I've been moved to a new case that doesn't involve me pushing papers all day," Hermione announced with a half smile.

"That's amazing!" Neville shouted.

"But...?" Harry started, knowing there was more to this story.

"But nothing, I'm just tired," Hermione lied.

Harry and Ginny knew that wasn't the case but they decided to let it go for the time being. Ginny would try to catch her after dinner.

However, once dinner had subsided and everyone was returning to their homes, Harry got ahold of Hermione first.

"What's really going on, Hermione?" Harry questioned, he was concerned for his best friend.

"Nothing, honest. I'm just exhausted, Harry," Hermione smiled weakly.

Harry noticed the bags under her eyes and her rapid weight loss. She was practically skin and bones.

"Do you have enough money?" Harry whispered, trying to keep Ginny out of earshot but failing miserably.

Ginny could hear every word but she was glad Harry was asking Hermione. She might be more inclined to tell the truth.

"I'm fine! I promise," she attempted to reassure him.

"You're not fine! Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Harry questioned.

"No. I haven't had the time," Hermione replied harshly.

"You look like a walking skeleton of yourself," Harry whispered.

Ginny walked over to the conversation once the last person left and handed Hermione a bag.

"I don't want to hear any kind of protest out of you. There is a week's worth of meals in here, there's an envelope with some money in it for groceries, and I even bought the tea you love when I played in Bulgaria," Ginny said, thrusting a burgundy bag towards Hermione.

"Gin, you really didn't-"

"I wanted to. Now, go home and go to bed. I'm sure you have to get up early in the morning," Ginny said, pulling her in for a hug and whispering to her to write to her later.

Hermione hated having to lie to her friends but she needed to do this. She needed to move up in this job...no matter how much it costs her.


	18. The Case Of The Faulty Wand

**The Case Of The Faulty Wand**

Hermione sat at the brand new meeting table and tapped her quill on it impatiently. No one was at the meeting yet and it started about thirty minutes ago. She checked her watch continuously, getting more violent with her quill.

"Whoa, and I thought I was going to be early," Brenda smiled, setting her parchment down while gazing up at the clock.

"What are you talking about? The meeting was at 8 this morning!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You didn't get the revised schedule?" Brenda questioned, her eyebrows raised.

"What revised schedule?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes.

"The one on your door!" Brenda exclaimed.

Hermione bolted from the meeting room to her office door and there was a dark green piece of parchment with new meeting schedules in brilliant gold lettering. To say that Hermione was livid was an understatement. She ripped the parchment down and went in her office but not before slamming the door behind her.

This entire case was getting out of hand and she hadn't even started to do work yet. She wanted to rip down everything in her office, pile into a box, and kiss this place goodbye but she knew that she couldn't. Nothing feels worse than knowing that you can't do something. She had never thought it possible. Can't was never in her dictionary.

A heavy rapping echoed on her door and she was pulled out of the trance she didn't know she had been in. She knew who it was and she didn't want to see him. Not now, not ever.

"What is it?" Hermione called out weakly, feeling a little lightheaded.

"I take it that you didn't stop in your office this morning to see the changes?" Draco questioned, sounding more professional than she would ever give him credit for.

"You know, most people owl out the changes before other people get to work," She raged.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. Just relax, I'm not here to fight. We've got evidence on our first case which is why I had to change the times. Are you coming?" Draco asked, motioning for her to follow him.

She wanted to smack him. She wanted to smack him more than she had ever wanted to smack anyone. She would hex him but she needed this job. However, she hated to admit it, she understood the late change of meeting times. Hermione realized that she needed to calm down. She pushed past him and sat in her already claimed seat at the meeting table while she waited for Draco to continue with his announcement. Brenda pushed a cup of over brewed coffee in front of her and Hermione took a deep breath.

It still didn't change the fact that she felt extremely dizzy but she tried to push past it while she sipped the coffee. Draco put on his game face and tried his best to ignore the constant glare that had come his way since he walked in the agency. He's not saying he doesn't deserve everything she dishes out but it could at least wait until this case has wrapped up.

"The reason I had to change the meeting times today had to do with the case. I was called in to check out a source from another robbery," Draco began.

"Where was the other robbery?" Bobby, another colleague, asked suddenly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and she made no move to cover it either. Brenda stifled a snort while everyone else tried to keep their composure. It was in the Daily Prophet this morning and in fact, it was on the front page. Obviously someone hadn't been keeping up with what they were supposed to be keeping up with.

"The robbery happened at a vault in Bulgaria," Draco informed.

"Any leads on a possible suspect?" Brenda questioned, jotting down the information provided.

"None at this moment, no," Draco said quickly.

"What exactly are they after?" Hilary, another officer, questioned.

"These crystals are being collected for a much more serious reason than we first interpreted. Turns out that, with enough power, the crystals could completely deplete all things magical. There will be no magical race," Draco said that last part slowly.

Everyone, even Hermione, stopped what they were writing and looked up at the front of the room. Deplete the magical race? How can something like that be done?

"Do we have another place that could potentially be another lead?"

"Not yet. The fingerprints are extremely hard to recognize and even the most extravagant of spells couldn't crack this code," Draco said, sitting down in the head meeting chair.

"What about muggles?" Bobby questioned.

"Impossible. They can't just pop up in our world by accident," Draco debunked.

"Unless it wasn't by accident," Hermione thought out loud.

Her prejudices against Draco were put aside for a brief moment to really look at the situation at hand. Hermione had not realized just how huge this case had gotten within a few days. She had done plenty of paperwork on it but she didn't know the severity of it.

"What do you mean?" Draco questioned.

"I mean, what if they didn't come in by accident? What if they were led here?" Hermione questioned, thinking of all the possibilities.

"That doesn't make any sense…why would a muggle have it out for the wizarding world?" Andrew questioned.

"That's precisely what we need to figure out. I was just saying that we can't completely rule it out until we have actually seen this suspect. If it is a muggle and they were led by a witch or wizard then we have a much bigger case on our hands then we originally thought," Hermione said, catching Draco's eyes with hers.

Even though they were against each other, they knew just how bad something could get. Another case like the war a few years ago would be the worst scenario possible. Now, someone was trying to shut down magic for good. This could be worse than Voldemort.

"So, where should we go from here?" Brenda questioned boldly, sipping her coffee loudly.

"We have locations of all the crystals and I've ordered protection but there has been suspicion of where the next strike could occur. I need to get a team assembled for travel as soon as possible," Draco started.

"Who is in this team?" Andrew questioned.

"The chief chose two this morning that he felt were ready to travel and he chose Will Sykes and Hermione Granger," Draco announced, avoiding Hermione's eyes.

It was good that he did because her glare had returned to her face. She wasn't sure if she was trying to set him on fire with her mind or wear down what was left in his brain.

"I need you both packed for Bulgaria in the morning. Meet here around six in the morning," Draco informed, assembling his papers before disappearing out of the meeting room.

"So, you're going to Bulgaria?" Brenda asked, finishing her coffee.

"I suppose," Hermione sighed heavily, unwilling to battle her exhaustion any longer.

She just needed to go with it but she didn't know for how long.

-XOX-

"BULGARIA?!" Ginny shouted, watching Hermione pack her bag.

"I've already been through all of your emotions. Yes, I'm going to Bulgaria. Yes, it's with a dreaded snake. Yes, I've eaten today and no, I don't need any money," Hermione laughed heartily.

She couldn't decide what it was that she needed because she didn't know how long this trip would be. It could have been for a week, it could be for a month, and if it was more than a month she would have to quit. Ginny would kill her for missing their wedding and Hermione would never be able to forgive herself.

"Well, what on Earth is going on that you need to travel that far and with Draco Malfoy of all people?" Ginny questioned, helping Hermione fold her clean clothes.

At that moment, Hermione realized that she was wearing a tank top. Normally, this observation would mean nothing but she hasn't worn a shirt or anything without sleeves since the war ended. She hadn't wanted to explain her arm to anyone because she didn't want to see pity. She didn't want to receive sympathy from anyone around her because she didn't need it. It wasn't something she looked for. She looked down at her arm and stared at the scar.

It had blended into her skin quite well but you could still make out the words. It had faded in color but she doubted that it would ever go away. Of course not, it was brand that signaled to everyone who she was. Just like Harry's scar on his forehead, it would never fade and she just had to deal with it. However, she was going to drag it out for as long as she needed to.

"I can't tell you, Gin. If I could, I would but I'm under strict confidence with the law enforcement," Hermione sighed, zipping up her suitcase.

She packed all she had in this one suitcase. She organized it by color and then grouped by category. Pencil skirts, crisp button downs, and comfortable heels at decent height were all that she packed. There was the regular shirts and pants that she would sleep in but other than that, she didn't feel like she needed anything else. It was just Bulgaria.

"Still…it's Draco Malfoy…" Ginny trailed off, lost in thought.

"Yeah but what kind of life would I have if some parts weren't hard? I just have to get through this case and then I could be an officer. I won't have to struggle for funds or work myself into the pile of bones that I've already become. Just a little while longer, Gin," Hermione sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted again.

Hermione had to hold on to her bed post in order to keep herself from falling over. She was happy that Ginny hadn't seen her about to fall over. Ginny worried over her all the time and Hermione often wondered if she had made the right decision in turning down Auror positions.

"I think I'm going to get to bed," Hermione said, smiling softly at Ginny.

Ginny just nodded and slipped an envelope in the front pocket of her suitcase. Hermione knew that Ginny was giving her money but Ginny disappeared before Hermione could protest. Ever since the war ended, Harry had received quite a bit of money for the accomplishment. Ginny and Harry both split the wealth between friends even though Hermione refused to take it. Now, Ginny would just slip a little here and there so Hermione could live.

When Hermione pulled the envelope out, she noticed that seventeen hundred dollars were located in the envelope as well as a note that Ginny had written. She was telling her that she had already paid her rent and that she should try to enjoy Bulgaria when she wasn't working. Hermione slipped the envelope back in her suitcase and then had to hold her hand to her head.

A wave of dizziness crashed her senses and caused her to pass out on the floor. This happened quite a bit but Hermione never told anyone. She just assumed it was exhaustion…but it might be a little more serious than that.

-XOX-

"Well, you're earlier than Will," Draco joked as he watched Hermione stroll in with her suitcase.

"Of course I am. I'm more dedicated to the job than he is," Hermione said harshly.

Hermione used her wand to shrink her suitcase before Draco's eyes and he just watched as she fit everything into her back pocket. He wasn't surprised that she knew how to do that but he was intrigued. In fact, he was so interested in doing the same thing that he whipped his wand out and tried to do it.

However, Hermione noticed that it just wasn't working. He said the spell correctly and he waved his wand in the same manner she had. Why wasn't it working for him?

"I don't understand, you're doing it right," Hermione said simply.

"My wand was destroyed in the war, I think. I had to get a new one but it hasn't quite taken to me," Draco informed, hitting the side of his wand.

Hermione didn't smile and her expression didn't change. She just shrunk his luggage for him and handed it out to him in her hand.

"What do you mean that you think it was destroyed in the war?" Hermione questioned

"I mean that I never found it. I just assumed it was buried beneath all the rubble and decided to get a new one," Draco answered, looking in her eyes for the first time that day.

"You know, this is the most civil we've been since we've seen each other," Draco commented.

"Yeah, well…don't get used to it," Hermione said the last part harshly.

"What did I miss?" Will asked, hurrying in through the door.

"The leave time," Hermione sighed.

"Yes, let's get going. Shall we?" Draco questioned, motioning to the fireplace.

Hermione didn't nod or even answer. She just walked over to the fireplace and flooed herself to the train station that she was told to meet them at. This was going to be a long trip.


	19. Too Dedicated

**Chapter 19: Too Dedicated**

Hermione waited in her hotel room for the knock on her door. She had been waiting on this from the time they arrived in Bulgaria. She wanted to get this over with. She wanted to catch the thief and have him in for questioning but even she knew that it would never be that easy. Some unknowable force was trying to keep her in the same vicinity with Draco Malfoy and she just wasn't enjoying it.

She smoothed her navy blue dress down and gazed at herself in the mirror. When had she become such a hollowed shell? Her eyes were covered with quite a bit of makeup but she still looked quite exhausted. Her brown eyes didn't have near the amount of sparkle it used to since the war. Even though it had been a few years, something had seemed off about her ever since.

Her best friends noticed but even her coworkers were starting to realize that something about Hermione wasn't right.

A harsh rap on the door brought Hermione out of her thoughts and back to the task at hand; catching the thief. She pulled the door open and saw that it was only Will standing at her door with a crooked bow-tie that she didn't bother fixing. If he was going to look stupid then she was going to let him.

"Where's Malfoy?" Hermione questioned, looking up and down the hallway.

"He said that he would meet us there," Will started, "you look amazing, Hermione," he marveled.

She smiled lightly and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. She was still going to ignore the bow-tie in all of its crooked glory. She pushed past him lightly and he struggled to catch up as she strode down the hallway.

"Where exactly are we meeting him?" Hermione asked.

She wasn't going to play games anymore. She was completely dedicated to getting her job done and the quicker it was done the better she would feel.

"He told me that we were to meet him at Lieu de Diamants," Will answered, reading the answer off a piece of paper.

"Plaza of Diamonds?" Hermione wondered.

"How did you know that?" Will asked.

"I speak French fluently. I'm just curious as to why a French museum is located in Bulgaria…"

Hermione waiting impatiently on the side of the street with Will and glanced around anxiously for the car that was supposed to be picking them up.

"Why are we taking a car and not apparating there?" Hermione huffed in anger.

"Mr. Malfoy said that this isn't a wizard meeting place. This place is run by muggles and if we apparated then we would sure be executed," Will explained but Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"If it's run by muggles, I'm surprised he even wants to attend," Hermione replied sarcastically.

She should have probably toned down the sarcasm when she talked about Draco but she just couldn't help it. She couldn't stand the prick. However, she could still remember a time when she couldn't help but think about him.

"If it's not too bold, why are you and Mr. Malfoy so hostile towards each other?" Will asked curiously.

Hermione didn't know how to answer. She knew of everything that she hated him for but she didn't know how to explain it to someone who didn't already know their situation. That's the price to pay to work with new coworkers, she assumed.

"We have a history…we'll just leave it at that," Hermione said simply, watching the black car pull up to pick them up.

Will didn't ask any more questions for the entire ride and Hermione was thankful for the quiet. She didn't want to have to make small talk with him over a topic that she didn't really want to discuss.

-XOX-

They pulled up to busy museum and stepped out only to be greeted by Bulgarian reporters who were anxious to get the details on "celebrities" who showed up to the opening. Hermione managed to shoo them away from her by telling them she wasn't a celebrity.

In fact, she wasn't quite sure how Draco Malfoy could swing getting all three of them in this museum and she wanted to know how he thought the thief was going to come out tonight. Then again, she didn't really want to ask questions.

"There you are! I've been waiting a solid hour!" Draco scolded.

"Talk to your other agent. I wanted to get here sooner," Hermione answered, looking over her shoulder at Will who seemed to be chatting it up with the reporters.

"Useless," Draco whispered.

Hermione had actually heard him but she had to keep herself from openly agreeing with the swine and proceeded to push past him into the opening of the museum. She swiped a glass of champagne off a tray that a server happened to be holding and took a long sip.

"This is not a social event," Draco whispered harshly.

"You think I don't know that? I'm trying to blend, genius. If we look like we're on the hunt then we will be seen faster than you can say Quidditch," She answered just as harshly, careful not to let anyone hear her.

Draco hadn't thought of that and he decided to grab a glass as well and blend. He had every intention to mingle but he couldn't help to follow Hermione. Draco never had much to say to the muggle folk because he didn't particularly like them but Hermione was half of one. She knew what to say and what to talk about with them. It was one of the reasons he pushed to have her on this trip but it wasn't the only reason. He watched as she moved around the room with such grace and confidence while she talked to many people. Draco knew that she was trying to get some information out of them and it seemed like she was having a bit of luck. However, he couldn't help but recognize what he found attractive in her and always had.

When she had enough information, she swayed her hips behind her for the guy she had just finished grilling. Draco noticed how every guy in the room watched her with interest and it made him a little irritable.

"Okay, so, every person that I talked to know the value of the gems and they are heavily guarded but we already knew that. However," She started.

"I don't like the sound of that," Draco said, sipping the champagne.

"They aren't up for viewing during this particular opening," Hermione answered.

"That doesn't mean that whoever is stealing them won't show their face tonight," Draco explained.

"Exactly, which means that-"

Hermione had been interrupted by a large hand sitting in the small of her back. She turned to let the gentleman down easy but she stopped when she realized exactly who she was looking at. He was familiar but he was all grown up.

Viktor Krum was smiling at her and she couldn't help but hug him. It was so nice to see a familiar face in this crowd of strangers and it was wonderful to be in another wizard's company that wasn't Draco Malfoy.

"How are you?" She questioned, pulling away and looking into his chiseled features.

His brown eyes just smiled at her and he took her hand to kiss it. Draco was getting even more irritable as the conversations continued between the two.

"While this is a nice reunion for the both of you, we have work to finish," Draco interrupted.

"Ah, that brings me to why I'm here…this man outside said that you and this Deatheater needed to come outside. He thinks that he found some kind of clue?" Viktor questioned, his accent thick.

Hermione looked at Draco with wide eyes and they excused themselves from Viktor's company. When they arrived outside, Will had several things in his hand that looked to be dirty and quite torn apart. It was a torn piece of a coral dress that was coated in mud, a broken wand, and a tube of lipstick.

"What is all this?" Draco questioned.

"I found this at the back of the museum. It may have something to do with the case because I tried to get in the back of the museum but the door wasn't able to be unlocked," Will explained, trying his best to catch his breath.

"So, the big question is…how do we have a broken wand?" Draco questioned.

"There is a possibility that they now have a hostage," Hermione answered.

"Yes, but who?" Will wondered.

"Who owns this museum?" Hermione looked at Draco for the answer.

"Hilary Farfeather," Draco marked.

"Witch?"

"She attended Beauxbaton's Academy," Draco answered.

"Hence the French name you were talking about, Hermione," Will told her.

"Have we seen her tonight?" Hermione questioned.

At that moment, the alarm to the museum sounded and the group fled inside to see what was going on. Viktor met Hermione at the entrance and stopped them from going inside.

"What's going on?" Hermione questioned.

"The gems have been stolen,"


End file.
